


A VK Like ME

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Riley is the daughter of Morgana, the sister of Ursula. Never considered bad enough for her mothers approval she moves closer to her cousin Uma's territory. She not only finds a new family with Uma and her crew but Riley soons sets her sights on her cousins First Mate, notorious flirt, Harry Hook. But her new life unravels as secrets are revealed, can Riley remain on the isle as a true VK while remaining true to herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written way before I became a hard-core HUMA shipper, I added in some song lyrics that I DO NOT OWN. All credit goes to orginal creators etc.

Villains live on the Lost Island. Good Guy’s live in Auradon. But what if you don’t belong in either? What do you do then? In my case, your parents decide for you. I’m Riley, Daughter of Morgana who is the sister of Ursula. 

My mother and I live on the far side of the Island, well up until a few weeks ago when my mother and I had a huge argument and I ran away from home. I mostly kept to myself, and I did as I pleased with no one to tell me ‘no’. I spent my days wandering and exploring the parts of the Island I had never seen or been to before.

My usual everyday outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple and black checked shirt left unbuttoned, finishing off the look with a pair of black combat boots with purple laces and a tattered grey messenger bag.

The reason for my leaving home was simple; I wasn’t evil enough for my mother. I refused to cause trouble for people who didn’t deserve it; I had morals and drew lines where others didn’t. Outwardly I try (often failing) to act confident and tough, but inside I’m incredibly conflicted about who I am, who I want to be. Leaving home gave me the independence and space I needed to figure everything out. But while I wasn’t evil, I was no goody-goody. 

As I sauntered through the maze of a market place I picked up whatever trinkets and treasures took my fancy, I threw down a few coins here and there but mostly I took whatever I wanted.  


As I walked I started to hum to myself. which soon turned into singing out loud, kicking and shuffling my feet and moving my body to the rhythm I created,  


Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero and You may say that I'm a freak show But, hey, give it just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind”

I grinned as I continued down the streets, ignoring the people stopping and staring; on an island of villains you’d think they would be used to this sort of thing by now. 

“All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way, It ain't so hard to take. ‘Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away!”  


I placed my index and middle finger to my cheek, snapping my head to the left and back again,

“Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth-“ 

I made motion with my hand across my mouth

“So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Baby, I don't care!”  


I exaggerated a shrug and continued to walk/dance my way along.

“Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out; you wanna be, you wanna be…a villain like me!”  


I climbed onto the roof of a market owners hut,, reaching upwards with my head thrown back.  


“A villain like me”  


I held the last note for a few seconds, breathing heavily as I finished.

“You wanna be, you wanna be a villain like me…” 

I sang much more quietly to myself, pinching a necklace with a skull and cross-bone pendant, twirling the silver chain around my finger and cramming it into my messenger bag, but since I wasn’t looking where I was going I bumped straight into someone, the impact caused me to stumble and drop my messenger bag 

“Watch where you’re goin’” a boy, with a thick Scottish accent, rounded on me angrily,

Er, my bad” I responded, no hint of apology in my tone, glancing over my shoulder again I moved to pick up my bag, before I could grab it the boy, dressed in a torn white t-shirt, pirate hat and long red and black leather coat snatched it up

“Give it!” I demanded, not in the mood to be teased, or caught by the irritated Market sellers I had just stolen from! The stranger smirked

“You bumped into me remember, and the best you can do is ‘my bad?” the boy mocked

I scoffed

“Oh I’m so very sorry for walking into you, captain,” I stressed the word as I bowed at the waist, opening my arms dramatically and bowing at the waist

“Please, please accept my apologies! And make it quick because I’m in a hurry” I snapped urgently, dropping my sickly sweet tone and straightening my back.

I lunged to grab my bag only to have it lifted high above my head

“Ah, ah” the boy tsked

“You mess with the pirate, you might get yourself…hooked” to emphasise his point the boy held a hook to my face, at first I panicked but I soon saw it was fake, he was just holding the hook in his hand rather than it acting as a real replacement hand. Grinning mischievously I grabbed it and ran.

It seemed to take a moment for him to comprehend what I’d just done because I got a good few seconds head start before I heard the pirate boy running after me. I darted through side streets and alley ways and climbed a rusted metal stair case that lead to a rooftop. 

The adrenaline rush was amazing but I could feel and Pirate boy cursing me as he started to gain on me. Coming to a three foot wide gap between two buildings I jumped, landed on my knees, fell into a forward roll and rolled to my feet in one move. I paused, panting heavily; Pirate boy was still on the other side, actually looking impressed though attempting to hide it. Grinning I bowed dramatically and gave him a wave.

With a running Jump the boy jumped the gap too, landing in a crouch, I still trying to catch my breath and I was starting to get a stich in my side. I watched as Pirate boy slowly straightened from his crouching position, his eyes trained on me.

“Nowhere left to run lass” he breathed, approaching me. “Now, I believe you have somethin’ of mine.”

He put out his hand expectantly and I copied

“Ditto” I retorted, as he watched me carefully the boy quirked an eyebrow

“On three?” he offered

“Three” we hollered at the same time, he tossed me my bag and I threw him his precious hook in return, but as I used two hands to catch my bag he caught his metal hook in one hand and drew a sword with his other, the metal blade pressed to my neck.

I stayed completely still as he circled me, his sword still drawn to me neck, it was then I noticed the deep, ocean blue eye’s he possessed and the mildly psychotic gleam they held, It was…exciting. 

“Careful with that; could put someone’s eye out” I remarked, eyeing the sword in his hand

The strange boy glanced from the sword he held then to me

“I can do more than that with it lass, but I don’t think you’d like em’ much” the boy told me, walking out from behind the stack of crates

“Try me.” I dared.

Our eye’s locked for a few seconds before the boy grinned wildly

“You’re a strange one aren’t you?” he commented.  
I tossed by head rid my face of the stray hair that had fallen across

“Pfft, you just noticed that now? What-were you a shark in another life? Cut it out! You’re making me dizzy!” I stated, the boy stopped slowly

“Shame, cause I can do this all day love. So what do they call you?” The boy replied sounding bored.

I sighed in defeat “It’s Riley” I conceded

Pirate boy chuckled

"you’ve certainly got a mouth on ye, Riley.” He said my name slowly, like he wasn’t just saying it but tasting it

“Think I would’ve remembered meeting you before” he added thoughtfully lowering his sword and bringing it up to toy with the tip of the blade.

I shrugged “I’m new to this part of the island” I revealed, “So are you going to kebob me with that sword or let me go?” I asked, feigning disinterest in his answer.

The boy smirked

“Well, much as I’d like to play…” pirate boy moved closer to me, his eyes meeting mine, I felt intimidated but I stood my ground

“Places to be, people to hook.” he grinned, almost insanely, I jumped when he suddenly leant forward, giving a high pitch bark in my face, before turning away slowly.

I took a step forward as if to follow but changed my mind

“Hey don’t I get your name pirate boy!?” I called, he turned back for a moment

“Don’t worry, you’ll see me again” he pointed out with confidence.

“Oh?” I demanded firmly, the boy lifted his ‘hook’ hand, dangling the skull and cross-bone necklace in front of me!

“See ye ‘round kitty-cat…” he laughed and spun around to walk away from me,

“Wait up!” I yelled on impulse, once again he turned round, I stalked towards him with my arms crossed

“I’m looking for a girl called Uma, you heard of her?” I asked on the off chance he could help me find her.

His expression changed to one of surprise, “Might have, how’d you know her?”

Pirate boy suddenly seemed suspicious, defensive even. “She’s my cousin. Now do you know where I can find her? If not then…-” I said, turning my back to him.

The pirate nodded

“I know her. Come on.” he simply offered a smirk and a wink before leaping from the top of the building right in front of my eyes! I dashed to the edge, hands grasping the metal rail, only to see pirate boy had landed in the stairwell of the fire escape.

“Show off.” I muttered, pushing off of the railing, grabbing my bag I ran down the creaking fire-escape to follow him.

As I followed the strange boy we came to Ursula’s Fish and Chip Shop, pirate boy shoved the saloon style doors open with a bang and a clatter, swaggering inside he dropped his sword into a stand labelled ‘Sword check.’ 

As we entered all eyes were on me. I shuffled uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many people. he went straight to the counter to address a tall-ish girl with blue braided hair and caramel colored skin.

“Uma!” I called, hoping she would remember me despite everything that had happened; I knew all about her best friend Mal dumping her for Evie and running off to Auradon, leaving Uma on the Island.

“Your mother’s so fat they showed her a picture of her tentacles and she couldn’t identify ‘em” I quipped, regretting it almost immediately.

What if she didn’t recognize me? What if she thought I was just a stranger on her turf causing trouble? I was so dead. Uma stalked towards me, swords drawn, but instead of cutting me into fish bait, she simply stood in front of me

“Well your momma’s so skinny a shark could use her as a toothpick.” She countered, we both tried to suppress our smiles but within seconds I was pulled into a vice like hug, which I quickly I reciprocated.

“I wish a shark would use my mother as a tooth-pick!” I laughed, Uma pulled away, grinning happily

“Oh my gosh Riley, how are you, girl? What are doing on this side of the Island anyway?” she asked eagerly

I hesitated before answering

“I’m not living with mom anymore, it’s complicated” I said, rubbing the top of my arm, taking the hint Uma dropped it, grabbing my hand she lead to over to a seat at the counter.  


I was soon introduced to Uma’s crew, some nodded in immediate acceptance, others simply watched me intently, a very select few shook my hand.

Uma had just finished introducing me to Gil, son of Gaston, he seemed sweet, he had an enthusiastic, almost child-like personality, and I liked him immediately.

“And I guess you met Harry; my first mate” Uma added proudly, placing a hand on the boy’s bicep

“Oh yeah, Pirate boy said he knew where I could find you so…” I smiled, Harry. I memorized it straight away.

“Ha-ha, Pirate boy?” Uma cackled, looking between me and Harry, who groaned in despair, hitting his forehead on the hard counter.

“He didn’t give me his name.” I explained simply. Gil suddenly jumped into the conversation

“At least it’s a better nickname than Shrimpy, huh?” he laughed, but the atmosphere in the room became tense, very tense. Everyone glowered at Gil, even Harry lifted his head off of the counter to frown up at him

“Out” Uma yelled at the sandy haired boy, two of Uma’s crew ‘escorted him’ through the doors, and not gently either.

Uma slammed her palm on the counter, making me jump, I watched my cousin lock eyes with Harry,

“What’s my name.” she demanded, holding her gaze intensely Harry took her hand, lifting it level with his chin,

“Uma” he crooned, the way their eyes stayed locked together, and the way he said her name…it was like interrupting a couple during an intimate moment.

“Uma!” the rest of the crew cheered before going back to their separate conversations.

Uma, still looking at Harry, grinned, clearly satisfied, before swinging around to face me, “Now, where were we?” she said, the rest of the evening was spent catching up with my cousin, I avoided the reason for my running away from home at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG USED; SLIGHTLY EDITED VERSION OF 'LOSER LIKE ME' BY GLEE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley settles into life with Uma and her crew, but things are not always smooth sailing on the Isle.

After that I spent pretty much every day at the Chip shop. After just a couple of weeks Uma insisted I join her crew. She even managed to convince her mother to give me a job waitressing at the Fish and chip Shop three times a week!

A month later having spent another afternoon exploring the isle, I was making my way to the Shop, even when I wasn’t working I spent pretty much all of my time there, chilling with Uma, or Gil or Harry whom I’d become close friends with. Adjusting the strap on my bag I failed to notice that I’d wandered down the wrong side-street, 

“Damn, typical me” I muttered, soon as I realized what I had done. But as I turned to head back the correct way a tall, male figure blocked my path, I turned to dash down a nearby alley but again, my path was blocked.

“You must be pretty brave to wander down this part of town.” The first figure said, walking towards me

“Or incredibly stupid” the second figure added, in a similar British accent to his companion.

I stood my ground determinedly “Look, I don’t want trouble, if this is your turf, I’ll just leave, right? No big deal” I tried to reason.

The two came further into the light I could see they were related, most-likely twins.

Both had oily black hair, heavy set jawlines and similar dress sense, which consisted of red shirts, yellow jackets, the only difference in their attire was that the first one wore black pants and the other wore brown ones and I could clearly see a dagger tucked into them.

This instantly made me even more wary.

“So, what’s a pretty girl like you doing around here anyway?” the second male spoke, by now they had backed me into a corner, their large muscled body’s blocking any chance of escape

“I’m Chris, that’s Craig. Were the sons of Clayton” the first man clarified

“Fascinating” I dead-panned, “Now let me past, I really don’t care who you are.” I insisted firmly, trying to conceal the way my hands shook in fear, the twin’s lazy smiles darkened

“You should care girly, since you are on our side of town you should show some more respect” the one called Chris scolded, grabbing my arm and shoving me back against the wall.

My heart was hammering in my chest, I had no idea what to do, there was no way I could fight them off, and Uma had only just started teaching me to use a sword a few days ago; I didn’t even have one on me right now! 

The pair advanced towards me further

“…As far as I know, this was still Uma’s turf.” Harry’s thick Scottish accent reached my ears, Chris and Craig Clayton looked to their right,

Sure enough Harry was stalking towards them, the shadows of the crumbling building cast ominous shadows over his face

“So I think it’s you that should show Uma’s cousin some respect, not the other way around” Harry suggested, tone light but still threatening.

“U-Uma’s cousin?!” Craig stammered finally grasping who I was, Harry continued to smirk

“Aye, and I don’t think she would take kindly to her cousin being harassed by a couple of oaf’s like you. What do you think lads?” Harry said slightly louder

A second later a handful of Uma’s crew appeared; at the other end of the alley and at the top of the stone steps to my left while two others stepped forward to flank Harry, swords and daggers drawn, ready for a fight.

Seeing they were outnumbered the Clayton twins darted away, Harry pricked his finger on the tip of his hook, looking at it rather than the twins

“Lads…? Teach em what happens when they disrespect our captain or her family. Have fun.” Harry said casually, while the rest of the Crew ran after the Clayton brothers Harry stayed behind,

“Did they hurt you?” he demanded.

I quickly shook my head

“No, no I’m alright.” I said gratefully, Harry ignored it

“Uma was wondering where you were so she asked me and some of the others to come look for you” Harry added

“You’re shaking” he pointed out, taking my wrist with his hook

“I’m O.k.” I insisted, Harry and I left the alley-way to head to the Chip shop.

From then on whenever I was on my way to the fish and chip shop Harry would appear and walk with me; I had no idea how he knew when I was going there but I never complained, it felt nice knowing someone was concerned for me and cared enough to look out for me. Uma never questioned why I always arrived with her first mate so I assumed she had heard about the incident with the Clayton brothers and had asked Harry to look out for me.

Life on the Island was going so well. Or rather, it should have been. When I was with Uma and the crew I had to act a lot tougher, and meaner than I usually would, it wasn’t easy but the worst part was I felt like I was lying to them, while I wasn’t good I wasn’t evil like they thought either. It was hard but I swore to myself that I could handle it alone. Convinced I would figure things out in the end. 

My life was going better than I could have imagined and I was determined to enjoy it. I’d been part of Uma’s crew a few months now and life had fallen into a pleasant routine; I worked at the chip shop, hung out with Uma and the others, and caused some mischief around the market.  


It was nearing closing time at the shop so Uma and a handful of her crew stayed behind to hang out for a while. I hadn’t seen Harry around for two days, but since Uma and the other’s didn’t bring it up and didn’t show any concern I decided it best I not either; we were villains, we did as we pleased so I guessed it was normal for Harry, or any of the crew to disappear for a few days, doing their own thing.

But when the doors swung open and Harry walked in I realised something was definitely wrong. For one thing he walked in, completely lacking his usual swagger and confidence, but as he crossed my view I could clearly see his left eye; swollen and bruised badly.

“Don’t say anything” Uma grasped my arm in warning, as Harry sat down heavily at the table in the corner, hitting the table top with his fist hard,

“His dad.” Uma said simply, sounding agitated. I nodded in understanding, since Villain parents weren’t well known for their affectionate parenting style.

After a while Uma made her way over to Harry – no one else dared go near him the whole evening- but Uma sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his neck, i could see him lean in to her and she gripped his shoulder firmly.

I approached the two cautiously

“I’m gonna head home guy’s, Uma do you mind locking up for me?” I asked hopefully, which she agreed to.

"you doin’ ok Harry?” I asked, trying to keep a balance between casual and concern

“Fine” Harry shot back, clearly he wasn’t but there was nothing else I could do but return home and hope he might feel like talking tomorrow.  


The next morning I groaned as the sunlight hit my face, someone was shaking me and calling my name;

“Riley!”

I felt someone thump my shoulder

“Uma, what?” I complained, tiredly myself up onto my arms, eyes still closed. “Have you seen Harry?” she demanded,

“Nope.” I answered bluntly, letting myself fall face down on my pillow

“Riley Wake up!” Uma screamed in my ear, growing impatient with my lack of response

“Ok, ok I’m awake, what’s going on?”

I sat up; pushing my hair out of my face, trying to concentrate on what my cousin was telling me.

“I haven’t seen Harry since last night; it’s the middle of the afternoon! I stayed late at the shop with Harry after you left, he didn’t want to go home so I said he could stay with me, but he kept saying all this weird stuff and now I can’t find him! I thought he might have come to find you since after me he’s…well he trusts you I mean” Uma corrected quickly.

I could tell she was going to say something else but I was too focused on the fact that, from what I could tell, Harry was missing!

Recently Harry and I had been spending more time on our own together and I knew I was falling for him so hearing he was missing made me panic instantly. I shot out of bed, grabbing my hoodie from the foot of my ‘bed’ as Uma continued to talk

“I’ve got the other’s looking around the Island, He’s not at the shop but he might be on the ship, you search there, I’m going to the market-place” Uma instructed as we descended the ladder from my attic room down to the street

“Right…Uma!” I grabbed her wrist before she could run away, “It’ll be fine, he’ll be ok” I tried to assure her, she nodded but her face was full of concern.

We parted ways and I sprinted to Uma’s ship.

“Please be there, please be there” I chanted over and over, not wanting to have to tell Uma I couldn’t find her first mate.

I ran up the gangplank, I sagged from relief, so much so that I almost fell over. I’d found him, but my relief was short lived. He was leaning over the edge, holding his hook in the opposite hand than he normally did, his other hand out-stretched while talking to someone; or something. I looked over the side of The Lost Revenge. 

A large green crocodile was lazily floating on the surface of the water, eye’s closed.

Harry seemed to be beckoning the croc to him

“Come here Tik-Tok…”

I heard him coo at the large reptile, I noted the look in his eyes, usually bright, gleaming with mischief, there was almost nothing of the Harry I’d come to love in them now. Taking action I took a run and lunged.  


“Come here Tik-Tok…come on, coochy-coochy-coo ye fat, scaly-…Oof!”

My body met Harry’s with enough force to knock both of us side way’s, having landed on the sides of my knee’s l glanced back and saw the crocodile – Tik-Tok- had simply opened one eye, only to close it again and lazily glide beneath the surface, out of sight. I released a long sigh of relief

“Riley, what’re you doing?!” Harry demanded, sounding frustrated and indignant, without thinking I delivered a hard slap to his face, much to Harry’s shock,

“Me? What are you doing?! You were trying to get that thing to take your hand?” I screamed at him

“Why?” I commanded, but it seemed the brown haired pirate couldn’t even look at me, his head had snapped to the right after my slap, and that’s where it stayed, his eye’s cast down to the deck of the ship, to my shock his shoulders began moving up and down with his heavy breathes.

, “Oh, Harry…” I gasped

shimmying closer to my best friend, reaching out I pushed back some of his hair, his eye, while looking slightly better than yesterday, was still swollen and painful looking

“Your dad, this was because of him, right?” I queried softly.

My fingers touching the area around his bruised eye, Harry nodded, sniffing miserably but keeping his head down, clearly his pride refusing to let me see him cry.

I wasn’t stupid, I knew the reason Harry carried the fake hook with him; I knew Harry loved being bad, but he never felt it was enough for his father, his father always seemed to expect more and more from Harry and in turn he was constantly trying to live up to his father’s expectations.

But this time Harry had almost gone too far.

Knowing his own father had made him feel this way, l felt anger bubble in my veins.  


I shuffled even closer so that Harry and I were almost touching, “What can I do?” I almost pleaded, after he didn’t reply I spke again

“Do you…do you need Uma?” I asked quietly, and I meant it. If anyone could help Harry it would be her…but to my surprise he shook his head, I lowered my hand from his face to rub his shoulder reassuringly, as soon as I did he seemed to latch on to me, clinging to me tight like a frightened child.

“You”

That was all he said, pressing his head into the crook of my neck

“I know how you feel Harry, honest I do.” I confessed, returning his embrace, even if it didn’t mean anything more if this was what Harry needed to feel ok then so be it.

I was honoured to be the one he needed right now. Just for this moment. But having not comforted anyone else other than myself before I did the only thing I could think of.

“Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood? Miss-no way it's all good’…It didn't slow me down.” I crooned softly, He had tensed slightly but I didn’t let him pull away, 

“Mistaken, always second guessing…Underestimated? Look I'm still around…So complicated, look how big you’ll make it…filled with so much hatred, such a tired game”  


I sighed quietly, “I've done all I can think of; chased down all my demons I'll see you do the same. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me.”  


Silence settled between us once more and after a while Harry started to untangle himself from me and as much as it hurt to, I let him and pulled away too. He sat up, elbows on his knees and we sat in silence for a while longer.

Wiping his nose with the back of his hand he still didn’t look at me as I spoke

“Uma’s so worried; she thinks you’re missing, we should tell her you’re ok.” I said gently.

Finally he turned to look at me, his black eyeliner had smudged and his eyes still didn’t look like his, especially rimmed with red from crying and a large black bruise over one of them.

“Uma can’t know. Ever!” he demanded uneasily, grabbing my arm hard.  
I didn't flinch I simply agreed

“Ok, Ok. She doesn’t have to, not if you don’t want her to” I tried to placate him

“We’ll just say you needed to be alone for a while and that I couldn’t find her to tell her.” I offered, he seemed to relax knowing I would keep his secret

“Come on” I urged, tapping his leg with the back of my hand. “Oh Wait” I said suddenly, running my thumb under his eyes to remove the smudged make-up

, “That’s better, you wouldn’t be able to tell” I said somewhat brightly.

Later at the fish and chip shop I sat on the counter with my legs crossed, while Gil leant his back against the counter, we watched Uma chase Harry around the shop, screaming at him for scaring her. 

I could see Harry grinning as he sprinted past us with Uma running after him, while Gil and I were close to hysterics watching the pair.

With a shriek I ducked out of the way as Harry vaulted over the counter, circling it and sprinting for the doors with Uma hot on his heels.

“You better run Hook!” she called after him, stopping for a second before storming to the left, out of sight

“I’m gonna beat you so hard your grandbabies will be born with my boot print on their butts!” she continued to holler at her first mate, a second later Gil and I saw Harry run past the port hole window, with Uma a spilt second behind as Gil and I collapsed into a fresh bout of laughter.

Seconds later Harry threw open the doors, running inside and kissing my cheek

“thanks again, love.” He winked and fled once again.

I sat in shock, not even registering Gil waving his hand in front of my face.

I’d had a crush on Harry for a while, but I was starting to realise it was so much more than that. I was in love with him; his flirty, yet unpredictable personality, his blue eyes that could rival the sea itself, and his toned, muscled body made me want to swoon.

But he had Uma. My heart hurt whenever I remembered that little fact; the way they acted around each other, it was clear he adored her. so, like what had happened on the ship, it would be just another thing I hide, close to my heart where no one would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER; 'PERFECT' BY PINK


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter on Uma's ship, Harry and Riley are further drawn to each other

There seemed to be no more incidents between Harry and his father and normality resumed quickly; as promised I never mentioned what happened on Uma’s ship to anyone. A few weeks later Uma and I were practising sword fighting on-board, The Lost Revenge, 

It had taken a while for me to get the hang of it but now I could lock blades and dodge and spin almost like a pro now!

“Maybe you’re getting too used to just fighting me…” Uma suggested one day, tapping her chin with her finger,

“Harry!” as always the first mate was at Uma’s side immediately, “Think you can take her?” she joked,

He leant close to her ear   
“As my captain orders” Harry practically purred to her, by now I was used to them acting this way, but I couldn’t deny it did bother me slightly, though I had no idea why.

But before Harry and I could start a voice yelled out

“Uma! Get back in here and wash these dishes!” the angry voice hollered from inside, something else I had grown used to; my Aunt Ursula hollering at me or Uma

Uma screamed back

“Go away Mom!”  
Huffing in frustration

“Whatever, I’ll be back soon, don’t kill each other, ok?” Uma sauntered down the gangplank like it was a cat-walk, disappearing indoors to do as her mother said. Leaving Harry and I to eye each other, swords in hand

“Go away Mom!”

“Ye ready kitty cat?” Harry questioned

I grinned straight back 

“Bring it Pirate boy” I grinned, swinging my sword in a circle, but almost dropped it when Harry started to discard his coat and shirt, revealing his perfectly toned body.

“Like what you see, beautiful?” he teased,

I laughed

“Just hope I don’t actually get in a good shot and cut you Pirate boy” I joked, in reality I was practically drooling at the sight.

“If you want to do that you’ll have to concentrate better then!” he responded, in seconds our swords clashed and clanged against each other as we chased, dodged and twirled all over the ship.

Harry’s insane grin only made me more determined to prove I could beat him, my competitive streak kicking in. However since I was so conscious of causing my friend any harm I was distracted; sensing this Harry gained the upper hand, cornering me on the edge of the ship.

“Looks like I got you cornered again Kitty cat” he breathed, we were both panting to re-gain our breath, he swaggered towards me but out of instinct I took a step back, my foot tangling in a length of rope on the floor, sending me tumbling over the side, I briefly saw Harry lunge for me but it was too late; I fell backwards into the ocean!

I kicked pathetically, trying to push myself to the surface but I couldn’t swim, at all! 

Terror washed through me as I realised I had no idea what to do! I was tired from training and I could feel my body sinking, giving in without my permission!

I gasped for air but all I got was a mouthful of sea water, I clawed at my throat but it was useless, my body twisted and squirmed as I tried to get to the surface…only my vision grew hazy and blackness engulfed me.

“-iley! Damn it, come on, love, breath! Riley!” 

I felt a pressure on my chest, air filled my lungs and I twisted to one side, coughing up mouthfuls of water, when it stopped I choked violently a few times, whimpering I slumped on my back, hovering above me was Harry, I’d never seen him look so scared.

“Riley, can you hear me?” he asked, panicked. I nodded. He seemed to sag slightly, breathing a sigh of relief, “Are you alright, are ye hurt?” Harry asked, pushing my soaking wet hair away from my face his accent seemed even thicker than usual when laced with concern.

Uma was suddenly beside me 

“Riley, you ok, what happened?!”

Harry was kneeling up while one of the other crew members handed him his shirt and coat.

“I slipped” I gulped, pushing myself up.

My cousin rolled her eyes “You’re so accident prone it’s ridiculous” Uma sighed fondly, wrapping a towel around me and placed a hand on my back.

“Quick thinking Harry, good job” Uma praised her first mate

“Aye” Harry responded with less enthusiasm than usual which confused me. Maybe they’d had a fight or something?

Before I could I ask what was up Uma spoke again

“Harry, make sure she gets back home safe” she ordered, getting to her feet.

Harry nodded once

“Right, come on kitty cat.” Harry placed a hand on my back and helped me stand, only my legs gave way almost as soon as I put any weight on them, before I could literally hit the deck, Harry had wrapped an arm around my shoulders and the other under my knees.

Wrapping my arms around his neck uncertainly, but as we got to the end of the gangplank Harry stopped

“Where do you live?” he asked after a moment, making me laugh

“This way.” I pointed in the direction of my house.

My home was nothing special, just a large abandoned attic space above an uninhabitable derelict building with a trap door leading to the flat concrete roof. 

To get up to the attic there was a step ladder on top of an old crate which led to the window where a big square piece of wood was nailed to the window-sill acting as a platform. Setting me down Harry let me climb the step ladder myself before following behind.

Switching on the string of small white lights to brighten the room I turned to Harry

“Thank you Harry, for fishing me out, and for saving me” I smiled tiredly

Harry shrugged

“You’re part of Uma’s crew, we look out for each other” he brushed off easily

There was a small strained silence which I quickly felt compelled to break 

“Do you want to hang out for a while or do you have to go back?” I asked

Since Harry started to walk me to the fish and chip shop most days we had started to become closer, spending more time alone together rather than just with Uma and the others.

“Do you have food?” he asked cheekily, offering a teasing smirk. “In the fridge” I laughed, pointing to the other side of the room where my small kitchen/living room space was located. I could feel my stomach rumble and I realized how hungry I was. I flopped down on the queen sized mattress that acted as my bed, it was piled with blankets, pillows and cushions.

I used the towel Uma had given me to dry my hair while Harry rooted through my food stash.

“I should get you to steal some for me sometime, you’re good!” Harry said as he returned from raiding my fridge and the small cupboard; bringing an armful of fruit, bread and even a couple of sodas.

There was no need for him to know that I had actually paid for most of it.

We ate in comfortable silence for a while before Harry spoke, 

“nice place” he complimented, eyes darting around the room, it was fairly empty but I had spray painted a few skulls, hearts and stars in pink, green, black and blue all around the room and hung strings of lights from the ceiling.

“Thanks” I replied, tilting my head to conceal the blush in my cheeks

“My favourite part is the roof! Wanna see?” I queried excitedly, jumping to my feet and walking, unsteadily on the mattress before jumping to the floor, grabbing what was left of the food

“Less than half an hour ago you were coughing up half ocean onto Uma’s ship; bounce back quick don’t you, lass?” Harry remarked, .

I rolled my eyes

“Come on!” I urged, running barefoot across the floorboards to the stepladder leading to the trapdoor. I hoisted myself up I took in a deep breath of air, while still dirty it smelt fresher, less polluted as it did lower down.

When I turned back Harry was already sitting down, hoovering the food he’d brought up with him. We sat and finished what was left but we both reached for the last of the bread

“It’s fine, you have it” Harry handed it to me but before I could eat it I saw how hungry he still looked; Harry and the rest of the crew where always so upbeat I sometime forgot about our situations, the way we lived.

We didn’t just steal because it was fun, because of the rush it provided, most of us couldn’t afford to pay for food, or because our families simply expected it of us because we were children of villains; we had to prove we could be bad. “It’s fine, take it” I insisted, offering the bread back to him, he seemed reluctant but still took it, devouring it in seconds.

“You’re not much of villain are you?” he commented and I froze

Harry added

“Anyone else would’ve kept all this for themselves.” 

I relaxed slightly

“Like you said, I’m good at what I do; I can get more.” I lied.

“Hey, look!”

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a shooting star, leaping to my feet and running to the edge, leaning on the raised concrete that acted as a barrier at the edge of the roof.

I felt Harry approach, standing beside me. You could see Auradon more clearly than anywhere else on the Island. It was still too far away to make out very much detail but you could see the outline of the castle and the lights, it was still amazing.

“It’s Beautiful, right?” I sighed happily

“You sound like you wish you were there” Harry pointed out, “Maybe, I don’t know. Never being cold or hungry again? Who doesn’t wish for that?” I replied sadly.

Harry turned his back to the view, leaning his elbows on the raised concrete barrier. The breeze pushing his hair back from his face, I saw the moon-light brighten his blue eyes

‘where they always so deep and…beautiful?” I wondered to myself, pushing it away before the blush on my face became noticeable

almost missed it when Harry started to speak “You know Uma tried to get the fairy godmothers wand?” Harry started, I looked at him curiously.

We sat down to sit on the floor of the roof, backs against the wall while Harry told me the story of how Uma kidnapped king Ben and tried to trade it for the wand so that she could break down the barrier and get herself and her crew to Auradon.

After a while, instead of focusing on the story I focused on his voice, I had always adored his accent but right now it seemed to engulf me, was all I could hear, he was all I could see.  


Harry abruptly looked at me and I realized he’s finished his story. “You still want to get to Auradon one day?” I asked curiously.

Harry didn’t answer for a moment, his elbows on his knees which were drawn up almost to his chest.

"I don’t know, but if we do go don’t think I’m leaving you here.” he replied.

Thinking he was teasing again I chuckled

“Come on, what would you need me there for? You’ve got Uma, right?” I smiled light-heartedly, but inside I meant what I’d said, why would he need me when he had Uma by his side? But as I gave him a playful nudge his face looked serious

“What are you on about?” he asked, my smile faltered “W-well, you and Uma are…you know” I answered, gesturing vaguely. Harry stared at me for a long moment

“Me and Uma?” he clarified, looking amused.

My expression didnt change

"Well, yeah” I responded, it was the most obvious thing in the world wasn’t it?

To my shock Harry burst out laughing, curling into himself as he giggling hysterically.

After a few moment he calmed down enough to speak

“We’re not like that, love, Uma’s my oldest friend!” he cackled to himself.

I felt my face heat up as embarrassment burned through every fibre of my body. 

Harry chuckled 

“You actually thought me and Uma were together?”

I frowned “Can you blame me? I mean, you obviously worship her, the way you are together, you’re so close, so…touchy-feely!” I blurted out.

This caused another fit of giggles from the pirate

“Touchy-feely?” he sniggered at my choice of words, even I had to join in because the phrasing did sound terrible.

Harry sighed in amusement

“I’ve known her almost all my life, it’s just, I don’t know habit or something I guess. Why? Are you Jealous that I’m not…touch-feely with you?” Harry taunted, Tracing me cheek and jawline with his hook.

I supressed a delighted shudder and pushed his hand away. I rolled my eyes, obviously I knew from early on that Harry was a complete flirt, even with me; and I usually flirted back and yet I never considered that that was all he was doing with Uma! They were close friends so some harmless flirting was no big deal for them.

Feeling like an idiot I looked away from Harry, who was still chuckling, “Dating Uma, that’d be like dating C.J” he grinned with a shudder 

“CJ?” I asked, I didn’t know of anyone called CJ in Uma’s crew

“My baby sister.” he clarified, “I didn’t know you had a sister” I said with interest “Two actually, Harriet then me then C.J.” Harry replied, I couldn’t help being surprised; this whole time I’d thought he was an only child like me

“You don’t really talk about your family a lot” I said, actually he didn’t talk about them at all

He glanced at me

“Ye surprised?” he asked, after what had happened with his father I had to admit I wasn't.

I’d thought he’d end the conversation there but instead he continued

“Mum and Dad…they had Harriet and me no problem, but Mum died giving birth to CJ. As she got older she started to look more like mum every day, dad started to drink more because it hurt to have a reminder of mum around all the time. He’d try to hurt CJ since he blamed her for mum dying” Harry revealed.

I listened attentively this time as he continued “I protected her best I could, Harriet did too, but she was older so she went out on her while I was still a kid.”

I felt sad knowing one of my best friends had had such a rough time, though villains weren’t well known for taking care of their kids, so most of us had a bad time growing up. 

Harry glanced at me while toying with the hook in his hand. “Don’t look like that” he barked

I jumped

“What?” I demanded, hurt, I had just listened to him talk about his bad past now he was snapping at me?

“Sympathy is for good guys. We’re Villains Riley” Harry added, I scoffed

“Our parents are Villain’s Harry! That’s doesn’t mean we have to be like them” I insisted.

“But I don’t think I’d do so good in Auradon, here I can do what I want, when I want! But I’m just not evil enough for the Island. Not evil enough for the isle, not good enough for Auradon, that’s what my mother always, told me; that I didn’t belong anywhere, least of all with her. She didn’t want a daughter that wasn’t truly evil like her.” I explained, wiping my eyes furiously.

“That’s why you ran away. This is what you’ve been hiding all this time?” Harry guessed, sitting with his legs crossed, body and face turned completely towards me, even sitting he was still nearly a full head taller than me.

“I knew somethin’ was up, but I didn’t ask since it was none of my business, you seemed ok with handling whatever it was on your own” He replied.

Harry let out a sad sigh, his free arm gently wrapping around my shoulder before pulling me into him, his hand resting in my hair and softly combing through it.

“They don’t deserve you Riley, they especially don’t deserve to have you at that school, with those pretty, pink, preppy princess” he seethed.

I raised my eyebrows

“Oh, you don’t think I’m pretty?” I pouted, batting my damp eyelashes pathetically.

Harry’s nose scrunched “I don’t think you’re pretty Riley.” Harry said blatantly, a look of hurt crossed my face but only for a moment because Harry continued

“I think you’re bloody gorgeous” he corrected, “Have done since I cornered you on that rooftop when you nicked this off me”

Harry lifted his hook to emphasize his point. I tried to hide my shock

"W-well you-you didn’t need it” I gestured to his hook

“you’re bad enough without it”

I pushed the hook away, meeting Harry’s gaze so that he would see my sincerity.

“Riley, you said you’re always trying to be more evil than you are, for your mother, for Uma, and for me; well you don’t have to…not anymore, your bad enough for me too. I saw that that first time I met you when you nicked my hook” He grinned easily,.

II chuckled nervously

“All this time, I thought you only had eyes for Uma”

we had gradually gotten closer and closer to each other, our bodies almost touching,

Harry smirked for a moment

“The only girl I got eyes for is still a sea witch – but she literally can’t swim to save her life” Harry breathed, as he leaned closer to me

“Guess that’s your job now, saving my life.” I sighed back, finally Harry’s lips crashed against mine, his fingers tracing my cheekbone, there was a clatter of metal and his other hand came up to hold the other side of my face, hook free!

Harry’s thumb wiped away the tear stained streaks on my cheeks, our mouths locking together again and again until we had to stop for air. 

“Harry, this is real, right? I don’t want to be messed around.” I tried to voice my concerns only to be cut off by another kiss from Harry.

“Darlin’ I may be a villain, and I might flirt a lot but you’re mine now; no one else can have you, and no one else can have me ‘Cause I’m yours too.” he promised, peppering kisses across my face, making me giggle as he pulled away

“Such a pretty sound – you should do it more often” Harry grinned. I smirked “With you around maybe I will, as long as I’m the only one you flirt with now” I retorted, my arms draped around his neck.  


“So tell me…” Harry started, we were still on the roof but now Harry sat with his back to the wall with me sitting in his lap, facing him

“How does a sea witch not know how to swim?” he inquired,

I shrugged

“My mother never taught me. She was too busy plotting how she could be better than Aunt Ursula; Ursula tried to conquer the seven seas? My mother tried it too, Ursula opened her chip shop? My mother opened a whole sea food restaurant. We went bust after two months. We were broke because she spent every penny trying to do everything better than her sister” I explained, still wrapped in Harry’s jacket.

“But It wasn’t so bad, with mom occupied I got to do whatever I wanted. She only started to notice me when she realized I wasn’t out doing evil all the time.” I said sadly.

I toyed with a rip in Harry’s shirt.

I felt his hand rubbing soothing circles into my back

“I thought sympathy was for the good guys” I quipped

Harry smiled

“Well maybe you’re a good influence” he joked, “But I’m not sure that’s a good thing in itself” he added. 

With mock concern, I raised my eyebrows

“Oh so I’m a bad good influence?” I beamed defiantly at the nonsensical phrase, Harry’s eyes met mine

“You may not feel a full-fledged villain, lass, but you’ve got the mouth for one.” Harry gazed at me in a way that made the way he looked at Uma seem pitiful, pressing his lips to mine multiple times.

When I woke the next morning I was asleep on Harry’s chest. We’d fallen asleep after coming down from the roof and lay on my mattress/bed talking for hours. 

His arm was slung around my shoulders and his face looked so relaxed and content in his sleep I couldn’t help but smile, when I reached up and pressed a kiss to his jaw his eyelids fluttered before opening half way,

“Morning beautiful” he groaned, stretching slightly. I leant on my elbow facing him, the tension leaving my body

“I was so scared I was going to wake up and see you gone” I admitted, Harry opened his eyes wider

“Hey, I told ye last night, you’re mine now” he said softly, running his fingers through my black and blue streaked hair. “Will Uma be mad that you stayed here all night?” I asked worriedly.

Harry tensed

“Uma may be my captain and oldest friend but she doesn’t own me. “ he stated

I nodded once “Ok.” I smiled, glad I wouldn’t get him into trouble with Uma; she could be just as scary her mother when she wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps VK's can have a happy ending after all, even on the isle?

As we made our way down to the docks later that day Harry slung his arm around my shoulders, he wanted everyone to know I was now taken and I couldn’t prouder to be the girl at the infamous flirt, Harry Hook’s side. As he walked I spotted two familiar figures. 

Chris and Craig Clayton were skulking in the shadows, I saw them staring and stuck my tongue out at the pair. I had seen them around a lot after the time they cornered me in the alley way, but Harry and the others seemed to have gotten the message across and they hadn’t approached me since.

I was confident that they wouldn’t come anywhere near me, especially now Harry was my boyfriend.

Slipping my tongue back in my mouth turned my head insolently, feeling their eyes burning into my back as we walked away.

‘Jealous that it’s Harry I’m with not one of those two muscles headed oafs.’ I thought boldly. Harry pushed open the doors of the Chip shop, giving a dramatic gesture to allow me to go first, I laughed both at his jokey attitude and because no one had ever done something like that for me before.

Harry wrapped his hand around my waist, tucking me under his arm protectively.

"You guy’s finally hooked up then?” Uma declared for the whole shop to hear.

“Ok boy’s pay up” she ordered, several of the crew reluctantly handed over their cash, she saw Harry and I staring at her and shrugged

“What? A Girl’s gotta earn money right?” she defended, but knowing she really was fine with us made me feel so much better.

Harry led me to a table in the corner of the shop, plucking the occupant by the back of his shirt and hoisting him out before taking his seat and pulling me into his lap.

“Hey!” Uma snapped, dropping a tray of food loudly on the table in front of us. 

Harry and I had been too engrossed in a heavy make-out session to notice anyone or anything else up until now

“You’re making the customer’s nauseous so cut it out” she ordered, but by her tone I could tell she was only half serious. 

I whispered at Harry's ear  
"Honestly I think its aunt Ursulas food that's making em nauseated" 

Harry laughed and I soon joined in

Since there was a huge rush over lunch time I offered to give Uma a hand.

By around 3;30 the rush had died down. I untied the apron around my waist, only to be cornered by a tall, brown haired male

“What is this? I’m not paying full price for rancid fish, stale food and even worse service!” he growled

I straightend my back “Hey, take it up with the owner if it bothers you so much!” I argued.

But the guy remained unfazed

“No, I’m taking it up with you. Now, if you were to offer me some…personal service, I might be persuaded into letting it slide” the man leaned closer to me, he was ugly and smelt bad

“I would say the only chance you’d have with any ‘personal service’ of any kind was if you asked a Jelly-fish. But even a Jelly-fish would have enough brains to turn you down” I retorted in disgust.

I smirked as I watched the man slowly grasp the insult, as his confusion turned to outrage the man didn’t have time to make another sound as Harry appeared at my side, holding the point of his hook to the man’s throat

“Problem, love?” he asked lazily, I smiled sweetly at the angry customer

“Meet my boyfriend, Harry, Umas' first mate” I said, crossing my arms as Harry addressed the customer

“I heard what you said to my girl… let’s talk, eh?” Harry placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing painfully. The customer wretched his shoulder away

“Whatever. Who’d want to date your fat-ass anyway?” the man spat.

My smiled dropped and a lump rose in my throat as the man added

“You’ve been working’ in fast food for too long!” the man jeered

I felt my boyfriend tense beside me and when I looked up I took a step back at the murderous look in Harry’s eyes.

He grabbed the back of the man’s neck, hauling him from the shop.

Uma came over at that moment

“Don’t listen to him!” I heard her say, patting my back, before moving to collect the bills from the other empty tables.

The sounds of the man screaming could be heard from a short distance away outside.

When Harry walked back inside he came straight towards me, standing in front of me he placed his hook on the counter behind me before wrapping his arms around me, as I did the same.  


Sure, Harry could be a little over protective but he didn’t get jealous of every guy I spoke to, mostly because the only people I spoke to other than customers where part of Uma’s crew who all knew I was with Harry and never over-stepped the mark.

But anyone ever made any kind of vile comment or tried to flirt with me (to which I always responded to with disgust because Harry was the only one who could flirt with me in a way I liked) any hint that the person talking to me was making me upset, annoyed or uncomfortable he would deal with them.

I found it endlessly amusing watching him drag some poor unfortunate soul away from me so that he could ‘talk with them’ about upsetting other peoples girlfriends. I never saw most of them again but I didn’t think about it too much.

I’d been working the last shift at the shop and I had a terrible head-ach that wouldn’t go away and I was practically dead on my feet. 

I was sitting in the same corner table Harry and I always sat in with my back against the wall and my feet resting in his lap, his calloused fingers massaging my aching ankles

“I guess you’re not coming tonight, love?” Harry asked gently, seeing how exhausted I looked

I sighed tiredly

“I’m sorry Harry. I’m just not up for it tonight” I replied sadly, we had made plans with Uma and Gil for an evening of trouble making and general villain kid shenanigans.

“I just want to go home, curl up on the couch and watch Auradon T.V and throw food at Mal’s face on the screen” I said with a chuckle

“Sounds like a plan. Stay here, I’ll tell Uma we’re not goin’” he suggested

I sat up slightly 

“No, Harry you should still go! Spend some time with your crew. I’ll be fine” I insisted.

We had been together just over three months already, he was still the same flirty bad boy as ever despite having a ‘not so evil’ girlfriend

“You go have a real bad time” I purred, tugging the front of his shirt so that he was leaning towards me

“Then tell me all about it tomorrow night O.K.?” I smiled cutely, running my hand over his bare bicep, knowing exactly how to get my way with my pirate boyfriend.

He made a defeated task with his tongue

“You don’t play fair love, we’ll make a villain of you yet Darlin’” he smirked.

We said goodbye and Harry went to find the others. I locked up the shop and headed home; while I loved hanging out with Harry it was nice enjoying my own company, watching bad T.V and eating junk food, and best of all I could sprawl across my bed, taking up as much space as I wanted.

The next day I didn’t leave my bed until noon.

Then I went out spray painting buildings and causing trouble.  


Another month passed in contented a blur of Work, hanging with the crew and Harry.

Though it wasn’t always smooth sailing; we often had arguments but more often than not they usually consisted of a few harsh words, a catty remark and a sarcastic comment, then one of us would pull the other into a long make out session and the argument would be forgotten.

While he more serious fights were fought by prank wars; ome of which lasted weeks.

“Where are they Hook?” I demanded; my attic space was almost unrecognisable; it was now a complete war zone. 

Harry shrugged

“No idea what you’re talking about, love” he smirked, arms locked behind his head as he lazed on the mattress, which was partly pushed half way against the wall since I had hidden Harry’s pirate hat two days ago and he had only found it last night; under the mattress.

But I was suffering for it now.

“Tell me where they are or so help me pirate-boy…” my threat was cut short when Uma appeared at the window, sitting on the ledge comfortably

“Are you two still going at it?” she asked, clearly exasperated, but I wasn’t going to give up now.

“I can’t find my shoes!” I raged

“They’re all over the bloody place” Harry pointed out; gesturing to the shoes littering the floor

I glared at him for stating the obvious

“They’re all right shoes!” I corrected.

I turned to Uma, who was looking more and more amused

“Tell your first mate to give me my left shoes back!” I pleaded with Uma, who sniggered and held her hands up

“Oh no, this is obviously a couple thing, you know, for pairs.” She started seriously.

I pursed my lips as Harry cackled with laughter at Uma’s joke, grabbing another shoe I hurled it at his head, grinning when I hit my target

“was that necessary!?” he demanded “Yes!” I retorted, Uma put up her hands in surrender

“Ok I think I’ll leave you to it. In five minutes you guys will make up and then start making out and I’m not sticking around for that” Uma insisted, disappearing from sight as she climbed down the ladder.

I rounded on Harry “Give me my shoes pirate boy” I insisted, he thought for a moment

“Nope” he stated. I decided to change my tactics

“Look, I’m sorry I hid your hat ok?” I said, stepping closer to him

“But you had Grant and Derek hide the ladder so I couldn’t get up here” I argued, receiving an exaggerated eye roll from Harr

y “It wasn’t so bad” he insisted, I glared at him stoically

“I had sleep in the chip shop all night!” I recalled, rubbing the back of my neck where it was still stiff from sleeping on the sofa of the chip shop.

Harry sat up on his knees so that he was level with me

“You put sugar in my coffee ye petty little minx” He reminded me.

I stopped “I’m sorry?” I said quietly, my eyes wide

“What?” Harry suddenly looked concerned

I swallowed despite the sudden dryness I felt in my throat

“Wh-what did you call me” I asked, I could feel heat rising in my cheeks

Harry's brow furrowed

“I called you a petty little minx for putting sugar in my coffee…”

as Harry was about to continue I put a finger over his lips, biting my lip I leaned closer

“Again” I pleaded, sliding my finger from his mouth, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Harry’s eyes lit up with understanding

“I said that you, Riley, are a petty little minx” he repeated smoothly, my head was swimming, his accent washed through me, from my ears to the tips of my toes.

Without thinking I lunged at my boyfriend, he caught me easily, lowering us down so that he was lying back with me straddling him, holding my tightly as we kissed passionately, my fingers digging into his broad shoulders. 

My badly bitten down nails had no chance of piercing the skin but I clung to him as tightly as possible.

As things grew more heated between us I moaned, realizing in that moment that I had wanted more for quite a while. But Harry suddenly pulled away, his hand was cradling the back of my head, buried in my hair

“You sure you want to do this?” Harry questioned breathlessly, finally breaking the kiss.

I nodded “I do. I want to know how it feels, and I want it to be with you. Only you” I answered, trying to be firm.

That night Harry and I made love for the first time; and second and third. It was indescribable; it had hurt at first but Harry had held me, kissed me and comforted me through it. But once the pain was gone there was only pleasure. We continued until we both collapsed into exhaustion.

I woke to find I was lying on my side, with my arms curled up to my bare chest, with Harry’s arm holding me close to him, our legs a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. I wanted that feeling to last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains don't get happily ever Afters. It's why they're villains.

But it wasn’t to be. After that night Harry started to become more and more distant with me. 

I hardly noticed at first but soon I realized how little time we spent together; least of all alone. He started running more errands for Uma, often he would drop out on hanging out with me and go to Uma.

I could tell Uma wasn’t doing it on purpose, she would just make a comment about something she saw at the market and Harry would vanish to go fetch it for her. or there was another incident when Uma was complaining that another gang had started to inch into her territory so Harry grabbed Gil and a few of the others to ‘take care of them’.

Both times Harry and I had been on a date and he left without a second thought to me, not even inviting me along.  


But I was sure I could fix things if I tried harder.

Harry and I had arranged to hang out and maybe practise my sword fighting skills that evening and I was determined to hold his attention for more than twenty minutes this time!

Putting maximum effort into my appearance; re-dying the fading blue streaks in my hair the night before so that they were back to electric blue rather than fading-grey-blue and adding a few safety pins and silver chains to my black skinny jeans, and outlining my eyes in thick black eyeliner to make them stand out.

I rushed down the hill to the docks, reaching the shop I heard music. Perring through the window I smiled to myself as I watch Uma and the others bust out their dance moves. 

But as Uma sat in her throne which was decorated with coral of various shades of blues and greens, it came to the part the really bothered me; the part Harry dedicated to Uma.

He jumped onto the long table, making his way towards Uma, for a moment I forgot my jealousy as he body-rolled his way forwards, I could have swooned at the sight but I wasn’t some Auradon dwelling preppy princess.  


“It’s a pirate’s life, every single day! Hey, she’s the captain I’m her 1st mate…”

Harry and Uma winked at each other 

“Enemies sea sick –can’t see straight! Call her fish bait; I’ll throw em on a hook…” Harry continued,

Leaping off the table he on his knees in front of his best friend, offering her a hand

“Uma’s so hot they’ll get burned if they look!” Harry crooned

, Uma, now standing in her seat, swayed as she continued singing, Harry’s eyes following her every move.

As the crew vocalised her name Harry hoped onto the counter, grasping Uma’s hands and easily helping her up, hands entwined and held above their heads as he lead her down the length of the counter.

Unable to watch anymore I looked away, fist’s clench so hard my black painted nails dug into my skin, I was tired of feeling second best, like I could never be as bad as Uma or ever match the place she held in Harry’s heart. 

Needing to release the pent up emotions I had been pushing down over so many weeks of being ignored I started to sing.

“He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy” 

I looked through window one last time, clearly Harry only had eyes for Uma. I shook my head and slid down from the pile of crates. Tears stung my eyes, 

“He could be that boy. I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in…”

the memory of Harry sweeping his hat from his head, purring Uma’s name and gazing into her eyes adoringly flashed in my head as I started to walk away from the shop, tears running down my cheeks. 

I spared one last look at the well-lit restaurant before looking away and making my way home, slowly,

“Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. That's the girl he chose and Heaven knows I'm not that girl” I pulled my hood over my head, wrapping my arms across my chest. Don't wish, don't start; Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so…I'm not that girl...”

I finished at length, how could I have been so stupid? Even though I wasn’t totally evil, I was still a villain kid. Villain kids don’t get happy ever after’s. 

I was making my way home as fast as possible, as I got nearer to home I slowed into a brisk walk. Wiping tears from my eyes fiercely a large hulking figure blocked my path. Chris Clayton. 

‘Oh no…’I thought despairingly, I knew it meant his twin, Craig was close by too.

“Aw, look Craig, the Pirate Princess is all teary” Chris called out in mock sympathy, I jumped as Craig jumped down from a stone stairwell

“Well brother, think we could cheer her up a bit?” the oily haired Craig replied.

I sneered “You want to cheer me up? Go jump in the ocean and give Tik-Tok a snack. Though he’s supposed to lay off fatty meat right now…” I retorted moodily, 

The twins frowned

“You’ve gotten pretty stuck up ever since you started dating Harry Hook, babe.” Craig slung and arm around my shoulders, he was heavy and smelled like gun powder,

“But look; Hook isn’t here!” Chris pitched in, striding forwards to stand in front of me, placing a hand on my waist I quickly slapped it away,

“Well I’m on my way to see him now and when I tell him you and your disgusting brother laid a hand on me, he’s going kick your as-agh!” I cried out as Chris grabbed my throat, he growled threateningly,

“I’m pretty sick of the way your cousin runs this territory, but you strutting around like your untouchable gets under my skin even more!” Chris added, releasing my throat.

Before I could catch my breath Craig moved his arm so that he held me against his chest, muscled arm tight against my wind-pipe.

I kicked and fought with everything I had but it only made things worse, Chris hit me hard across the face and Craig dropped me so suddenly that I lost my footing, scraping my knees deeply. I was kicked in the stomach and as I struggled to my feet Chris pulled me up by my hair. That was when I saw the knife Craig was holding!

Terrified I managed to run/crawl up the stone steps in an attempt to get away, but the brothers quickly caught me, I was grabbed, pushed and hit, Craig’s knife had cut through my hoodie and my long sleeved top, making a deep cut into the skin, grabbing my arm and gasping in pain I tried to back away,

“You’re not getting away this time Princess” Chris sneered, one of the twins grabbed my shirt and as I tried to push them away I lost my footing and tumbled backwards down the steps! As I fought the urge to pass out I heard the brothers’ curse and flee.

I groaned in pain, everything hurt and I was scared that the brothers would come back. I pushed myself to my knees, assessing the damag. 

, I couldn’t move my wrist, my ankle was killing me and I had multiple bruises and cuts all over my exposed torso and face, luckily my hoodie and jeans had protected me a little but the wound on my arm was bleeding heavily.

I could feel the blood seeping through my fingers and I was getting dizzy but forced myself to my feet and started for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS USED: What's my name?' Descendants 2 and 'Not That Girl' Wicked The Musical


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to fall apart for Riley. Choices have to be made, relationships have to be ended. and Riley realizes her time on the Isle needs to end if she is to move on.

Grunting with effort, I heaved myself through the window of my attic space, relieved to finally be home only to find Uma and Harry standing in the middle of the room, clutching a piece of paper in their hands, Uma saw me before Harry and stared at me in confusion and anger 

“What is this?” she demanded; the letter I’d received from Auradon in her left hand, realizing that the two had read it I stumbled

“No! Uma it isn’t what you think I promise!” I started, my cousin however stalked towards me

“I knew you were hiding something Riley, but this? You think you can just ditch me – us, like Mal and her little friends did, huh?” she shouted, stamping her foot so hard and so close to mine I jolted to avoid having my toes broken under her weight. Tears stung my eyes

“No Uma I promise, I received the letter and I…” I tried desperatly to explain but Uma cut me off

“I don’t wanna hear it! You go, have your perfect little princess life. Just don’t come groveling to us when you get bored or lonely, cause you will always BE a villain Riley, and no one ever trusts a villain kid.” She spat the words like poison, burning them into my heart, my brain and I felt my heart ached.

Uma was the only family I had and now she was turning her back on me! Uma jabbed me in the shoulder hard as she passed me, climbing out of the window and disappearing from sight, despite my desperate pleas for her to stay and hear me out, as I sobbed I felt my head spin blackness engulf me.

I woke in a bed; my own bed; I pushed myself up to sit cross-legged, Harry was sitting in a chair, facing me with an expression I’d never seen directed at me before, I’d never seen him look so angry…with me. 

My Auradon acceptance letter lay crumpled at his feet. “Harry I can explain, I got the letter but I was never going to accept if you guys couldn’t go along too! I was going to reply and ask if they would-”

I wanted so badly to explain but Harry interrupted

“And what? Beg them to take the lot of us with you? We don’t need you to fight our battles Riley, we don’t need you to plead our case to those stuck up Bore-a-don jerks” he snapped, getting to his feet

“Uma’s right, maybe you should go” he added, my anger was starting to boil in my veins

“What, so you and Uma can be together without me getting in the way?” I demanded without thinking.

Harry frowned, confused by my seemingly random comment, my eyes, narrowed in anger, darted up to his

“I came down to the shop early to surprise you so that we could hang out, but I saw you and the crew performing Uma’s song and…well I see how you two are together…” before I could finish Harry sighed in frustration

“not this again, Riley, Uma’s like my sister, you know that!” he said, but I interrupted

But Uma’s perfect for you. You’ve known her all your life and, she’s just as evil as you are and I’m just…me; sensitive and weak, I mean, I shouldn’t even be upset about this but…you spend all your time with Uma or doing things for Uma and…I always tried to be cool with how you and Uma are together and never tried to stand in the way but…I miss being with you, I miss you wanting to be around me!” I continued

“You guy’s deserve each other” I added, “You say she’s hot and, she obviously likes you in that way too so.” I paused, looking down, clenching my fists tightly.

That was when Harry snapped “If you’re going to keep going on about it maybe I will!” Harry suddenly blurted out  


I couldn’t hide my shock, and by Harry’s expression he seemed just as surprised that the words had left his mouth.

“I see” I sighed, flinging myself out of bed and storming out of the room, heading to the roof with Harry running after me

“Riley, just listen, I really didn’t mean what I said…" he started.

Sobbing bitteerly I leant forward on the concreate divider

“I can’t. I can’t do this anymore…I’m sick of pretending!” I choked,

“I just….I can’t stay here. I can’t survive here. I’m not good enough…not bad enough.” Harry shook his head, the disagreement evident on his face.

“Love…please I didn’t mean it…” He began, his hands cupping my face, but I pushed him away

“If anyone can survive on this island, it’s you, and you have to believe me on that.” He pressed.

I shook my head stubbornly, “You’re wrong, Harry. I…I’m not evil Harry. I try to be, for my mother, for Uma…for you. But I’m just not! I’m not evil like you guys. Not bad enough for the isle, not good enough for Auradon, remember?” I

“And you said it yourself, maybe you should be with Uma” I pointed out

Harry shook his head, his gaze trained on me

“Riley, I don’t want Uma the way I want you! I hate it when you put yourself down, you can’t go to Auradon, I need you here, with me” Harry insisted, I gave sigh of reservation

“Where was all this weeks ago? When you were spending every minute with Uma? You barely noticed I was there half the time!" Do you know how that feels Harry?” I replied.

I knew this was something I had to do, and it was tearing me apart from the inside.

I gotta say what's on my mind, something about us doesn't seem right these days; Life keeps getting in the way, whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say but I've gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay...I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way.”  


I pushed passed Harry in tears and left him on the roof, I grabbed my suitcase from the corner and my messanger bag from the floor and started throwing things inside.  


“Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up And I watch them fall every time Another color turns to grey And it's just too hard to watch it all Slowly fade away I'm leaving today cause I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay. I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way…”

I reached the window and paused, suddenly I heard Harry thunder down the last few stairs, singing out to me 

“What about us?” he had never looked so desperate in all the time I’d known him, the only comparison would be when he saved me from drowning, the memory flashed in my head at that moment as he continued,  


“What about everything we've been through?” he moved towards me looking determined

“You know I never wanted to hurt you…” he tried to grasp my hands, when I wouldn’t let him he slid a hand to my jaw, urging me to look at him

“And what about me?!” I sang insistently.

He didn’t understand how ignored I felt all this time, how isolated he’d made me feel, feeding my fears and anxieties about not being enough for him.

Harry stoked my cheek with the pad of his thumb, tears where spilling from my eyes at this point, my chest ached as I saw tears welling his Harry’s eyes too.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I gotta leave but…”

[Both:] I'll miss you”  


I grasped the front of Harry’s jacket as our voices harmonized, he had to know how hard this was for me to do, it physically hurt! I grabbed my bags, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder and let my suitcase fall to the ground below

“So I've got to move on and be who I am. We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now…”  


I choked back a cry as tears ran either side of Harry’s cheeks, causing his thick black eyeliner to run. I gotta go my own way…”  


I pushed away from Harry, backing away and climbing down from my attic, briefly registering how he tried to grasp my hand to pull me back but as I reached nearer the ground I let myself drop, grabbing my suitcase I looked up at Harry, tears staining my cheeks, the cold biting my skin but I didn’t care, I just kept going.  


I ran until I reached the shore of the Isle, where the barrier glowed golden and prominent in the dark of the night, I intended to wait for King Bens representatives that would be coming to collect me in the morning; it had all been detailed in my letter, the representatives would meet me here on a particular date, which was tomorrow and if I was there, bring me to Auradon.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I realized, was I was waking up on the grimy beach near the barrier. 

There was no sign of King Bens’ representatives, and as time passed I started to doubt they were even coming to get me. After all I was still a villain kid – perhaps they realized there had been a mistake and Auradon didn’t need more Villain kids at Auradon prep. If I was forced to stay on the Isle, I realized that, now, I truly had nothing.

No family, since I couldn’t go home to my mother and Uma would never forgive me for abandoning her to be a ‘pretty pink princess’ like her former best friend Mal had done! As painful as this was, the person I wanted the most, to reassure and comfort me…was Harry.

I had tried to explain but he had refused to listen or understand, but I had only made the situation worse by bringing up my uncertainties regarding his and Uma’s relationship! Perhaps if I had just left it alone, or told Harry and Uma about the Auradon letter straight away, thing would have been different.  


I picked up a rock and threw it as far as I could; it landed with a loud splash in the dirty polluted water, I started walking along the beach slowly, recalling the times Harry and I had kissed, the times he made me laugh.

The time we spent the night on the roof under the night sky, the air too thick with cloud and pollution for any stars to be seen but we were happy enough simply staring into each other’s’ eyes, the comfort of Harry’s embrace more than enough to keep away the chill in the air.

It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here  


But all I want is to be over there Why did I let myself believe That Miracles could happen 'Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true But everybody else could tell 

That I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you

I Thought I knew the melody, That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along  


But then you went and changed the words, [Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-bee’s And once upon a song  
Now I know you’re not fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping  


And wishes on a star Just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view When there was me and you

My thoughts drifted to the others; Uma, Gil and the rest of the crew. It had taken some time but eventually they had all accepted me as one of them, like I was….family. Now it was just…gone.

I can't believe that I could be so blind It's like you were floating While I was falling  


And I didn't mind Because I like the view  
Thought you felt it to. When there was me and you

The last note of my song lingered but more tears trailed down my cheeks, at that moment a large black car cruised through the barrier as it opened, as if my magic, which was non-existent on the Isle! I gasped ran to meet it. 

I man, dressed in an immaculate black suit got out of the car as I admired it, I took a step back but relaxed when he offered me a friendly smile

“Riley, Daughter of Morgana?” he asked.

I nodded speechlessly and he opened the door to the back of the car, numbly I stepped forward, hesitating before climbing inside with my bags. I hardly flinched when the car drove through the barrier to Auradon.

I simply looked out to the castle, the school that would soon be my new home, yet still I let another sob erupt from my throat, there was no excitement in me, only fear and insecurities and….loneliness. I always thought if I ever saw Auradon, Harry would be with me.

My voice shook as I sang just one, miserable verse to myself “... Who’d want to be…who’d want to be, a villain like…me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS USED; 'Go my own way' High School Musical 2 'There was me and you' High School Musical 1


End file.
